


Natasha's First Birthday

by thecarlysutra



Series: 100 Words of a Hero: Natasha Romanoff Drabbles [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: "You've never celebrated your birthday?" Clint says, in the same tone as if she said, "Someone ran over my puppy."





	Natasha's First Birthday

  
"You've never celebrated your birthday?" Clint says, in the same tone as if she said, "Someone ran over my puppy."

Natasha shrugs. "No. I'm not even sure when it is. Early November, I know that." 

"Shit, Tasha," he says. "That's not going to fly."

She isn't sure what he means, until November first, when she comes home to an apartment full of balloons. Dozens of them, dozens of colors. Laura and Lila are there, both giggling like crazy, and Clint comes up to meet her at the door, hugging her and pressing a kiss to her temple. 

"Happy birthday, kid."  



End file.
